Dances with Pines
Dances with Pines is the seventh episode of the first season of Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure. Plot When Dipper and Mabel Pines were assigned by Mickey Mouse to go see Pocahontas, they begins to learn how to connect with the sprits around them and within themselves from her. One day at the Magic Kingdom/Going to visit Pocahontas It was a beautiful day at the Magi Kingdom, King Mickey Mouse assigned Dipper and Mabel Pines to visit Pocahontas at her village. Joining John Smith and company for the voyage/Dipper and Mabel's friends joined in Along the way, they met with Captain John Smith who offered them a ride. On the ship, the rest of Dipper and Mabel's friends joined in the adventure for a visit to Virginia. Meeting Pocahontas and her people/Honoring Chief Powhatan by coming Soos, on the other hand, was enjoying the nice breeze across the ocean. Just as they arrive the village, they meet with Pocahontas, her husband, John Rolfe, and the rest of her tribe along with her best friend Nakoma, the medicine man, Kekata, and Pocahontas' father, Chief Powhatan who was honored by Dipper and Mabel Pines for arriving at his village. Pocahontas shows Dipper and Mabel around the woods/Meeting Grandmother Willow Just as Dipper and Mabel were settled in, Pocahontas showed them around the woods. Then, she introduces them to Grandmother Willow and taught them to communicate with the sprits from all around them and within them. Dipper begins to sees Kocoum in Spirit/John Rolfe shows them around the village Just then, Dipper begins to see the spirit of Kocoum. But overtime he sees it, he only see a grizzly bear. After returning to the village, John Rolfe showed Dipper and Mabel around. Meeting with Thomas, Ben, Lon, and Wiggins/Preparing a feasting celebration At the trading post outside the village, Dipper and Mabel met some friends of John Smith, Thomas, Ben, Lon, and Wiggins. Just as they got aquatinted, they were preparing the feasting celebration. Enjoying the evening ceremony/Chief Powhatan's gifts to Dipper and Mabel Then, Dipper, Mabel, and their friends were enjoying their ceremony with Pocahontas and her people. Then, Chief Powhatan bestowed his gifts to Dipper and Mabel as Kekata passes the eagle feathers to them. Governor Ratcliffe tries to invade the village/Mickey and his friends to the rescue Just then, Governor Ratcliffe and his heartless and weasels started invading the village. But then, Mickey and his friends came to the rescue as they tried to hold them off. Dipper came up with a plan/Kocoum's spirit guiding him to his destiny Soon enough, Dipper figured out how to outsmart Ratcliffe as he came up with a plan. As the rest of Dipper and Mabel's friends carry on the plan, Kocoum's spirit was guiding Dipper to his destiny. Ratcliffe's defeat and taken back to imprisonment/Pocahontas gives her thanks At last, Ratcliffe was finally defeated and was taken back to imprisonment for good. Just as the tribe and settlers cheered, Pocahontas gave her thanks to Dipper, Mabel and their friends happily. Trivia * Songs and Scores # Transcript *Dances with Pines (Transcript) Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225